1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new herbicides and to herbicidal compositions containing said herbicides. More specifically, this invention relates to a new class of 2-phenylsemicarbazides and the acid addition salts thereof, a new method for preparation of said 2-phenylsemicarbazides and to a new method for controlling undesirable plant growth using said 2-phenylsemicarbazides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 1,926,768 discloses 1,1,4-trimethyl-2-phenyl-4-propylsemicarbazide for use as a fungicide, bactericide, and herbicide. German Pat. No. 1,445,790 discloses 2-phenylsemicarbazide, 2-phenylmethylsemicarbazide, and 2,4-diphenylsemicarbazide for use as intermediates for benzoxazinone derivatives. Netherlands patent application No. 7,010,689 discloses the 2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethylsemicarbazide and 1-alkyl derivatives thereof for use as herbicides.